Suspension
by clueless-chan
Summary: Upset and hopeless for being suspended by Kritiker, Aya hit a high-class club and found himself in an unexpected situation, WIP, slash, no beta.


**Title: Suspension**

**Fandom/pairing: Weiss Kreuz, Crawford/Aya**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer : I don't own them, everybody knows, no big deal.**

**Warning: m/m slash, unbetaed**

**PS: this part is a teaser only and contains no explicit sexual scene. If you're interested to read more, watch out for updates in my LJ:**

** for reading.**

**1. **

Aya was so upset, that he did not know where to start.

First, last night's mission was totally screwed up and his Weiss mates blamed him for that. They had a fierce discussion, and he did his best with the explanation to back up his decision. Still Omi had to put everything in his report this morning.

One hour after the report was turned in, he was called up to Kritiker's head office.

Not only he had to go through a hellish session with the new Persia and Manx, with Manx in her businesslike mode, he also was sent to see the organisation's psychiatrist for the worst forty five minutes of his life, which could be summed up briefly: yes, it was Aya-chan's death that screwed his brain royally and made him unable to carry out his assignment in professional manners.

He came back to the Koneko with a bottle of anti-depressant tablets and an official letter from Kritiker, suspending him from missions until the psychiatrist gave a clear.

He wanted to say: _Screw the shrink and the whole Kritiker._

_He had done his part of the job very well, so what if he failed once in a while?_

But instead, he quietly went back to his bedroom, contemplating whether it was better to just slit his throat to death or swallow every single tablets to lead him to his death.

He still might not see Aya-chan because he would surely go to Hell for committing suicide, while Aya-chan was in Heaven, where all angels should reside, but then he did not have to suffer the fact that he was here, and Aya-chan's there, and he had to carry on working with Kritiker, not out of loyalty, but because he was sure that the only other job available for an ex-assassin was to become a henchman and it was as bad as an assassin.

As he sat by the window, looking out, staring at the darkening sky, brooding about how life had never been fair to him, he wondered whether he should do something really crazy before he killed himself.

Like: burning down the Koneko.

_Or drink sake to his tolerancy limit._

The last thought got him smiling.

Oh yeah. _Why not?_

Yohji did that every night and he survived. If he survived after this night, he would slit his throat in the morning.

It was easy as that.

With a more determined will, Aya got up and went to his closet to change.

Several minutes later, Aya slipped out of the Koneko quietly. The house was very quiet, but he couldn't be bothered to check who's doing what in this very moment. Let's just say that he did not care anymore.

Aya decided against taking his Porsche. If he got too drunk, he wouldn't be able to drive his precious car anyway. And if he got killed… that would be for the better.

He hailed a cab and rambled a name of a club to the driver, a place he had no idea about however Yohji talked about it pretty often, so he thought it must be a popular place to hang out. He did not intend to go to the club, though, Yohji could be there. He just wanted to go to that area and started from there.

It was indeed a very popular place and just to see the queue line in front of the door made Aya cringe. He told the driver to go further before pulling off and he got off.

For a moment he just stood on the pavement, looking across. It was not that he felt strange in that place, hell, but he could bet that no one else knew Tokyo by night except people like him who scourged the city by nights looking to slay some villains.

Aya dipped his hands in his leather jacket pocket. After sometime, he had to move. He felt awkward to stay longer, doing nothing like a lost soul, while people took time looking at him, staring at his hair as they passed by. Guess his choice of wearing all black only made him stand out more in the crowd, thanks to his amazing hair color.

He ran, crossing the street. He slowed down when he got to the other side and started to walk slowly, paying attention to the row of clubs and drinkhouses. None caught his attention, though. He wondered if he should just buy a bottle of sake and drink himself to death at home.

Aya stopped in front of a set of heavy, huge double door, guarded by some bouncers that looked as if they were as heavy as the doors. He lifted an eyebrow. He remembered Yohji mentioned about the name of the place from time to time. It was the most expensive club in Tokyo. Only the richest could go and afford the drinks. No wonder there were more bouncers in here than any other places along the street. The richs, they needed more protection than common people.

Aya shrugged and walked forward. He did not know whether he could afford a glass of whiskey there, but he happened to bring some cash, so he might as well try luck.

He shrugged and walked forward.

The security staff at the door lifted his eyebrow at the sight of Aya. Aya thought that he might wonder why he came alone, while most patrons came in flocks. But the security did not say anything, he only asked Aya to put anything metal on a small basket before he passed the metal detector door. Aya did not have any. He did not even have his cell phone, but he placed his wallet anyway on the basket, and walked through the door. The security gave him back his wallet with a thankyou.

Stepping into the club is like stepping into a whole different world. It was decorated in Gothic style, with lots of glasses and mirrors. The patrons looked like they just stepped out from Cosmopolitan, E!Entertainment or Forbes. Ran recognized some famous faces, but mostly he kept his eyes down as to not attracting attention. Which did not likely to happen, because other people in this room was more popular than he was.

He sat at the bar counter, ordering beer. Suddenly, he did not feel like drinking something stronger. And the drink names on the list made him cringe, because they sounded weird, and he did not understand most of the ingredient. He did not feel like ending up drinking a mix motor oil and ginger.

The bar counter itself was not very crowded. People seemed to be more interested to gather closer around the stage. There was a band playing. Not very bad, actually. They made a good imitation of some Western band that Ran could not remember the name. Not that he cared. He liked the song, though.

He was half way his beer when someone flopped into the stool next to him and rapped several drink names to the bartender, which, if put together, sounded like a bad, bad porn drabble. Aya glanced at the person once, deciding that he screamed too much money, and returned to his own beer, brooding resumed.

He almost yelped when a gentle smack landed on his shoulder. He swiveled around and was face to face with the rich kid.

"Hey, what's up, man? You look very distressed," said the rich kid amicably.

Aya only hn-ed, and was planning to turn around again, but the rich kid grabbed his arm to keep him still. Under normal circumstances, he would fall on the floor, headless, within two seconds after touching Aya. But Aya did not have his katana, and he was indeed too upset to struggle.

"Look, this is a place to have fun," said the rich kid. "And I must order you to have fun, because I own this place."

And he laughed loudly. Aya frowned.

"Come on, cheer up," the rich kid threw one arm across Aya's shoulder. "Name is Kazuya. Everything you have will be on my tab. What's your name?"

Aya was not in the mood of giving away his name to a stranger, so he quietly answred, "Fuji."

"Fuji? That suits you very well! You look so cold and so pale like the Mount Fuji." Kazuya laughed again at his own joke, although Aya did not see the funny part of the sentence.

"Hey, hey, look, I have an idea," Kazuya rambled on. "Are you up to a challenge? I can see that you love challenge. What do you say? It's not something bad, or violent, it's just something fun."

Aya still stayed quiet but that did not seem to intimidate Kazuya, for he continued, "I'll pay you for that, of course."

Now that got Aya's attention, as he turned to look at Kazuya. Kazuya grinned, and now that Aya looked at him, he had to admit that Kazuya radiated that kind of charisma that made him irresistible to people. He had that ten thousand watt smile that could melt the entire South Pole, adorable face, and let's not forget about designer's collection he had draped all over his body.

"I know you will be interested," said Kazuya.

"I haven't said that I would," snapped Aya.

"It's okay. It's up to you, but I think it will be fun. It will cheer you up, I promise."

"What do you want me to do?" asked Aya, finally shifting Kazuya's arm from his shoulder.

"I'm giving a surprise show for the loyal guests. It's a boys-in-lingerie show. I already have five boys; they are very good looking and they are popular. You will see them soon. I don't see why I should not place another one, although you're not as popular as them. You have a very exotic look. And a great body, I must tell you." Kazuya ended his words with wink.

Aya almost blurted 'no', when Kazuya quickly added. "I'll pay you five hundred thousand yen."

Aya's eyes widened in an instant. Five hundred thousand yen for dressing like fag and walking around on the stage? Rich kids really were creative in throwing their money away.

"I don't pay the others, I only offer this for you," said Kazuya, trying to convince Aya further. "I think you're something. Really. And your identity secret is safe with me. I have enough bouncers to watch the room, and make sure that nobody takes your pictures."

Aya was still contemplating. Five hundred thousand yens were difficult to resist. Plus he was on suspension until further notice, thus he would not get the extra payment he received from carrying out missions other than the monthly paycheck from Kritiker, and part of profit from the Koneko. Although he was not broke and there were no more medical bills for Aya-chan he had to pay, getting extra cash was always wonderful. He had become accustomed to it.

Still, he could not imagine wearing girls' lingerie and showing off his body on the stage for the viewing pleasure of some hundred people in the room.

"What do you want me to do?" he heard himself asking Kazuya.

Kazuya laughed heartily, oblivious to Aya's frown over his shamelessness. "I knew you would take it. That's my boy. It's going to be lots of fun. Okay, sorry, basically you only need to put on girls' lingerie. You have your choice; I have them all ready in the changing room. Then you walk up on the stage. Do anything you wish - dance, sing, peel your lingerie off one by one – anything. Just don't get too close to the girls, they're scary. And I'll pay you in advance."

That was even better.

"Come on, let's go to the changing room." Kazuya draped his arm over Aya's shoulders again.

Aya blanked his mind, and just followed Kazuya.

Surprisingly, the changing room at the back of the stage was quiet. Aya thought there would be make up artists or someone to help with the costumes, but there were only the other five boys, chatting, drinking and smoking. They were all clad in varieties of girls' lingerie, and they seemed to have a lot of fun in those outfits. And they had famous faces that Aya could not remember the names.

Kazuya greeted them, announcing that Aya would take part in the show. They cheered, and Aya tried not to frown. He successfully forced a little smile at the corner of his lips.

"Now, let's get you dressed." Kazuya took his wrist, and drag him to the clothing rack.

Soon, Aya was swarmed with the six boys, all suggesting this and that, and the only thing that they could agree without hesitation, was Aya should wear all red. The red color dreaded him, but he chose anyway. Still, he had one question.

"Where should I change?"

The boys roared in unison laughter, and Kazuya gave him an apologetic smile. "Unfortunately, we're not that modest here, so if you don't mind, you just have to dress here."

"It should be okay, shouldn't it?" said Ryu, one of the boys. "Just think this as the gym's changing room at school. Surely you dressed and undressed in front of other boys before?"

Oh worse. Once he was injured so badly that he had to stay naked while Omi and Yohji worked on his wounds, and during the session, he kept on thinking that he would rather die than going through that.

Aya nodded, and went to the corner. He was shrugging his jacket off when Kazuya approached him and slipped something into the jacket pocket. "My part of the deal," Kazuya whispered into Aya's hair.

Aya was grateful that the boys, and Kazuya, thought nothing about this stupid business. They did not even pay attention when Aya took off his clothes completely. They kept on chatting, drinking and smoking. Kazuya did not stay very long; he left after reminding them that the show would start in ten minutes and Ria, his assistant, would come to fetch them.

Aya quickly put on the red, silk g-string, as soon as he pulled down his briefs. He had to sigh his relief to see that the front part of the g-string indeed covered his genitals completely. Next were the red stockings that rode up his thighs, and the lacey end stopped as few inches below his ass. Now that he had put them on, he decided that it was not so bad. The fabric was top class, making them comfortable to move in. Only, the stockings made him feel funny; made him aware of his ass, and he wondered if they were too big. He wanted to feel his ass to check, but refrained from doing so.

"Man, you look awesome!" One boy yelled out.

Sheepish and embarrassed, Aya turned around, and the boys whistled their appreciation. They quickly went over to him, and began suggesting what accessories he had to wear. Five minutes later, Aya had a silver bracelet wrapped over his left upper arm, and a leather arm warmer along the lower right arm. And a collar around his neck.

They asked Aya what he wanted to do on stage; but Aya was not sure. He had never been on stage before. One boy suggested that it was a good idea to move in accordance with the music, but not necessarily dance. One suggested him to bring something to give him something to do. Like a whip.

Since Ria then showed up, Aya grabbed the whip he was handed absentmindedly. Ria explained some things to make sure that the show went smoothly, without creating troubles, then she herded them out of the room. To the stage.

Aya felt like a cattle. And he was sure so going to regret this.

Never mind. If it turned out bad, it would only give him a reason to slit his throat.

Getting on stage and putting his almost bare self under the scrutiny of hundreds pairs of eyes was unnerving. Seeing the screaming audiences was scary. For some moments, Aya just stood as far back as possible at the stage, as the other five boys made their little show on the stage. They looked relaxed and happy. They danced and flirted and blew kisses and drove the girls and women crazy. Male guests laughed, although some of them showed expressions that they liked the show. The boys really knew what to do, and Aya began to think that the psychiatrist was right. He was indeed insane. Look what he got himself into.

But then, one of the boys grabbed him and dragged him to the center of the stage, and the screams escalated. Aya had to smile. These people were crazy, he thought. And he was crazy too, why not join the flock? Besides, he was used to that kind of fans. He had plenty at the Koneko.

He followed one boy's example, moving back and forth along the stage, teasing the audiences with some funny gestures. Aya used his whip; he knew how to handle the thing, basically. And after some time, as he got into the mood of the music, and the screams had gotten even louder, he got really good using the whip as if it was some kind of an amusing toy.

And he lost himself in the show. He felt very relaxed, and his skin tingled with joy.

And he shared smiles with the other boys.

And when he finally went back to the changing room, he shared laughs with the other boys. It was totally fun. They talked about some crazy spectators, they passed around cans of beer, and cigarettes, and Aya took them like it was the most natural thing to do.

He felt really good.

Kazuya showed up a few minutes later, smiling, clapping his hands. "Good show!" he exclaimed. "You guys are the best."

"He's the best," Ryu titled his head towards Aya.

"Yeaaaaah," Kazuya beamed. "You're indeed the best." He patted Aya's shoulder. "I don't mind you coming here routinely, say – once a week?"

Aya fumbled with his beer can, his eyes were lowered. "I don't know," he murmured.

"Aw, come on! I could see that you had lots of fun up there. And the girls were crazy about you. They came to me, forcing to give them your number, and they did not believe it when I told them that I did not know. They threatened to kidnap me and torture me until I give them your number. So - what's your number?"

Aya put the beer can on the table. "I'll call you."

Kazuya smirked and turned to the other boys, who looked as amused as he was. "I love this boy," he said. "I'll be waiting, then."

The door was opened, and Ria stepped in, her expression looked concerned. She grabbed Kazuya and dragged him to the corner, whispering in low voice in Kazuya's ear. Kazuya's expression changed into a serious one.

Aya decided it was time to change back to his clothes. No matter how comfortable was the stockings and g-string; he had had enough wearing them.

He was peeling the arm warmer when the discussion ended, and Kazuya strode towards him. He gave a sign for Aya to go to the corner with him. Aya followed him with a puzzled mind.

"Look, I don't usually do this and I'm sorry for even asking," Kazuya started. "Especially because we've only known for a short time, and indeed I'm very grateful that you would do this to me. But I've got a request – I usually turn down requests like this because what I do here is managing a club, not a brothel. But this person, I cannot say 'no' to him. This man is very precious to me, and to my family, and I know he would not make such request, unless he really, really wants it. And indeed, he never asks for anything from me before, although he has done a lot for my family."

"What does he want?" Aya cut in, impatiently.

"He wants a private entertainment – from you."

Aya frowned. "And what does 'private entertainment' mean?"

"Oh, it could mean anything. He may only want you to accompany him drinking, or to dance for him, or – the worst – he wants to have sex with you."

Aya's frown deepened. He suddenly had an itch to get his katana and behead anybody in a close proximity.

"But it's up to you. If you don't want it, I'll tell him 'no', or I'll get him someone else."

Aya balled his fist, trying to calm himself down. The night had turned unexpectedly to him, and since he was already insane…

"He'll give you five hundred thousand if you agree. But I'll be the one giving you the money, so don't worry."

The rich were crazy, he decided. So maybe it was not really bad taking their money like they grew in a tree. And since he was already not in his right mind, and this night had turned weirder than he expected, and actually it was good earning one million yen in a snap, Aya nodded. "I'll take it."

The worst was – there would be sex. No big deal.

Kazuya's face lit up, and he threw his arms to hug Aya before Aya managed to shift away. "Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou. I know you're a wonderful person."

Aya wanted to correct Kazuya, but biting back his tongue instead.

"Please keep the lingerie, he likes it," said Kazuya after he released Aya. "But feel free to wear your clothes, as you'll be going to his penthouse. He's waiting in his car. I'll tell him to treat you nice, but he's a nice person, you'll like him."

Aya was not so sure about it, but since he had agreed, he decided to keep his opinion to himself. He slowly put his clothes back on.

In the meantime, the other boys had left the room, after changing, without paying any attention to Aya or Kazuya anymore.

Kazuya led him to the backdoor, he said that it was never wise for the show boys to pass the club after such shows, unless they were professional like the other five boys. But then, the boys had their own private bodyguards. Girl were crazy, said Kazuya. They would do anything to get their hands on their favourite boys, and troubles were not one thing Kazuya sought in his business. Aya understood, remembering about the girls at the Koneko. He wanted to tell Kazuya that fangirls did not scare him the slightest. Now that he thought about it, he prayed that none of those girls were here, otherwise, Koneko would become a crazier place.

They exited to the parking lot. Aya still followed Kazuya passing cars by cars, until Kazuya stopped.

"You see that car over there," Kazuya pointed out a big, black sedan parked a few meters from them with its back on them. "That's where he waits."

Something about the car raised alarm inside Aya's head. But he ignored it and nodded.

"Thanks once again, and whenever you need my help," Kazuya winked, as he slipped something inside Aya's jacket pocket,"give me a call."

With that, Kazuya left him.

Aya inhaled deeply, trying to blank his mind. He put his hands into his pocket and felt two thick envelopes inside. Kazuya trusted him too easily. Maybe he should have just turned around and walked away from this place. This had become too silly for him.

Aya strode towards the sedan, his heartbeat raced with the pace of his legs. He tried to think too much. He tried to remind himself, that if this turned out really bad, he'd just kill himself. Easy as pie.

He stopped near the passenger's window. He knocked gently at the glass.

A few seconds later, the glass was rolled down to reveal Crawford sitting behind the steering wheel.

10


End file.
